Daddy's Day
by punkfox825
Summary: M/M Slash. A small o/s glimpse into the life of Edward and Jasper who are new parents, celebrating their first fathers day together, including a night alone. My entry into the TwiFicDataBase's Father's Day O/S Contest.


**Entry in the FORNICATIN' FATHER'S DAY Contest**  
><strong>Title: Daddy Day Fun<strong>  
><strong>Author: PunkFox825<strong>  
><strong>Genre:<strong> (please include canon, AH, or AU) AU/AH  
><strong>Pairing: EdwardxJasper<strong>  
><strong>Rating: Very much M<strong>  
><strong>Word Count:3,282<strong>  
><strong>PLEASE VISIT THE OTHER CONTEST ENTRIES:[<strong>.net/community/Fornicatin_Fathers_Day/91903**]**  
><strong>Summary: A small os glimpse into the life of Edward and Jasper who are new parents, celebrating their first fathers day together, including a night alone.**

"Now your parents said it wouldn't be huge right?" He asked me for the millionth time since we had left our house. I glanced around at all the cars parked along the driveway and noticed all of the usual suspects. As I put the car in park, I looked at him in the passenger seat.

"No, Jasper. Mom reassured me it would be the same group that's at every get together." I reassured the love of my life. With a kiss on his cheek, I exited the car. For most, his constant worrying and perfection of everything in our lives, would drive someone up the wall. For me, I couldn't help but smile. He truly was my other half. I was thankful everyday we woke up together that we had found one another.

Sure, things had been rough in the beginning. It wasn't exactly easy being two gay teenagers in our small home town of Fork's, but we knew what we wanted and held out. Now here we we're eight years later celebrating a huge moment in our lives together. Jasper met me at the rear of the car and took a deep breath.

"OK. It's fine. I guess I'm just excited. We've waited so long for this." He grinned out of the side of his mouth.

"I know. I have too." I clasped his hands in my own, brushing my lips against his knuckles. "It will be great."

Jasper's short stature tipped up so our foreheads rested against one another. His eyes closed and I recognized the tension as it left his body and he centered himself.

"You good?" I raised an eyebrow at him and searched his face for any nerves.

"I'm good." he reassured me quickly with a nod.

"OK then you wanna get the package out of the car?" I nodded towards the rear door I had opened.

"Oh shit." That seemed to snap him out of any nerves he had. I watched as he quickly made his way around the car and dipped down into it. After a few seconds he reappeared carrying the tan baby carrier.

"You think this dress is OK?" He eyed the little bundle we called our daughter, who was contently sleeping in her carrier.

"Jas, I brought extra clothes in her bag for just about any condition that could happen. Barring a apocalyptic flood we will be good. Now can we go? There's grandmothers in there who are just dying to get their hands on her."

Jasper and I shared a grin before he tucked his arm into the handle of the carrier and I threw the strap of our daughters bag over my shoulder. We made our way up the short path way leading to my parents house. As we got to the door, we gave each other one last peaceful smile before opening the door and calling out.

"Weeerrr'reeeee hereeeeeee."

A chorus of "Out back" Came from the direction of the back yard. We figured everyone was outside so we stopped off in the living room and dropped the bag off and pulled our squishy little bundle of joy out of her carrier just as she began to wake up as Jasper rested her softly against his shoulder.

We made our way through my parents house and emerged out of sliding glass door. Everyone was sitting around the patio as we came out. My mother was of course the first to greet us. She stood up and floated to us in her usual graceful way. Encircling our little family in her arms.

"Happy Father's Day boys!" She kissed us each on the cheek before focusing her attention back on to who we each knew she was really excited to see. "Gimmie gimmie gimmie." She grinned and clapped her hands like she was five and we held the keys to Disneyland. Jasper twisted his body like he wasn't going to hand her over. "Well I don't knowwwwwww. Have y'all been a good little Gama?"

My mother's hands dropped and she looked absolutely crestfallen as she thought Jasper was serious.

Jasper grinned his trademark grin as he handed over our daughter and every female in attendance immediately encircled my mother as she began to coo to our daughter.

"Well hello there my little Kathryn Renee. How is the most gorgeous girl in the world?" She baby talked to her.

"Hey! I resent that." My twin sister Alice pipped in. My mom gave her a dubious "_are you serious?"_ look before returning her attention to the squirming bundle laid out on her forearms. "I'm sorry about that little one. Your auntie Alice tends to get a little jealous in her old age." We all snickered as Alice pouted. My mom went to make her self comfortable in a cushioned chair, cooing to Kate about the "pretty dress her daddies had picked out for her."

Every one stopped by to greet us before making their way to my mother.

Alice and her girlfriend Bella hugged each of us in turn. Now let me tell you the funny thing about my little petite sister and her girlfriend. I actually dated Bella first. We had all grown up together, but it wasn't till high school when I thought we would give it a shot. My precious sister thought it would be a good idea to try to snag Jasper at the same time. That year of our life was a very confusing time and we all discovered a lot about one another. Needless to say it didn't take us long before we realized that was most definitely not what we had been looking for. We did a flip flop and the rest they say is history.

"Happy Father's day guys." Both Alice and Bella kissed each of our cheeks in turn. "She looks great. Thank you for helping me to win the bet also." Jasper and I each looked at Alice quizzically. "We bet how you would dress her. I picked the purple dress. Bella picked the pink ruffled skirt and the white t shirt outfit we picked up in Port Angeles last month. So thanks to your impeccable taste, I win."

"An what do you win exactly my precious pixie?" I went along with my sister and her giddiness.

Suddenly her face changes and she blushes up to the tips of her ears. "Nope not telling you."

I can't help but groan. "Oh come on! Can't you two bet anything other then sexual favors?" My mouth turns up as I try to hide the laugh. But all in all, Alice is right. I probably don't want to know what was traded between the two of them.

I notice as Jasper tucks Bella under his arm. "Well does it count if I packed the skirt and shirt in her bag as a change of clothes?" He grins down at Bella.

She lightly pats his chest. "Oh don't even worry about it. Either way, I still win." My little sister and her girl pass a look that I want to know nothing about and I know now is the time to move aside.

The next in line was our other best friend Emmett and his wife Rose. They were last in line because if it hadn't been for Rose we would have never been given the gift of Kate in the first place.

When Jasper and I had really began thinking about the idea of having kids we looked into adoption. After lots of paperwork, we were told the waiting period and were just about to give up when Rose approached us. Emmett and her had already had their boy and girl. Her pregnancies had been completely easy and uncomplicated. So she thought it would be a good idea to offer us "the use of her oven" as she put it. Since we couldn't decide who's to use, we each gave a sample of our "lil dudes" as Emmett liked to call them, from which the doctor chose a random sample. We then had a egg donor, mixed them, and "baked" it in Rose's beautiful oven. We were lucky it took the first time and nine months later we were graced with out beautiful daughter's presence.

We all settled around the table to dig into the meal I could tell my parents had spent all day making. Mom had bowls full of pastas and salads set all over the table. They were mixed in with what appeared to be everything in the world you could ever think to barbeque, which would be my my dad's contribution.

Our meal was full of catching up with one another. We all seemed to speak on a daily basis, but it wasn't often that we were all together like this so it was always pretty lively. Eventually, time found us nursing Irish coffees, lounging on my parents extra cushy patio furniture.

Kathryn was the main attraction of course, aside from Emmett and Rose's kids, Tanya and Liam. Just as the twilight began to settle over us, Jasper made a bottle for Rose to feed her while we sat together and opened the presents that were piled up for us.

Eventually we all headed inside. Jasper and I did our nightly routine of changing Kate into her pajamas and feeding her, before tucking her into bed. Only difference tonight was it would be the first night ,since she came home with us, that she would not be sleeping at home with us. Instead we would be tucking her into her bed at her grandmother's house and Jasper and I would be leaving for a night home alone.

Once Kate was tucked in and sleeping soundly we bid our goodbyes to my parents, who were the only ones remaining in the house. After a few instructions and a promise that we would be back first thing in the morning we found ourselves in the car headed back to our house.

There seemed to be a crackle of electricity in the car as we drove home. Few words were spoken and yet it seemed to be enough. Jasper's hand eventually left my free one as I drove the short distance back to our little apartment.

His hand slowly dragged down till he could run it along my quickly hardening length. The lightweight khaki pants I was wearing didn't exactly hiding anything. He leaned in slightly and I felt as the tip of his tongue flicked out and around the shell of my ear before dragging down and nibbling at the bottom of my lobe.

"This is going to be hard and rough at first." I ground out in a whisper just as I parked the car. I felt his entire body shutter as he quickly wrapped his hand around me as much as he could. He stroked once and jumped out of the car. I locked the car before chasing behind him.

By the time I reached him he had the door open. Within seconds we were both inside and I had my body pushed up along his against the shut door. Our lips found each others, matching like the perfect puzzle pieces they always had.

The length of Jasper's tongue wrapped around my own, tangling and setting me even more on fire. His hands wrapped around me, each grabbing a chunk of my backside and tugging me firmly against him. His lower half thrust against me a few times before he released me and his hands went to my belt. Within a breath he had me opened up and my hardness was hot in his bare hand. 

I growled into his mouth as he pulled away and grazed his teeth along jaw before his tongue flipped out soothing behind it. One last kiss was left before he was on his knees before me and I was in his mouth. My palm slapped once against the door above him as I tried to hold myself back from cumming like a pre-pubescent boy.

"Fuck baby. I'm not gonna last long and as much as I love that mouth I would rather it be in that tight little ass of yours." I stroked his jaw before tugging him up closer to me. I turned our bodies towards out bedroom and slapped his ass as I followed him.

By the time I flipped the light on in our bedroom, Jasper had tugged his shirt off and mine quickly followed. My hands wanted to trail all over the gorgeous muscles along his back but I knew I didn't want to waste time. Instead I sucked on the skin where his neck met his shoulder as my hands reached around of their own volition and tugged his button fly jeans open. In one fluid motion Jasper was beautifully naked. I folded his body over the side of the bed. My hand drifted down his spine coming to slowly move through the space between his cheeks. The territory only I had ever touched. Even after all this time is still sent a shuttering chill through each of our bodies in anticipation.

I rubbed his tight little rim with one hand and looked down to notice my other hand had found my cock, without me even knowing. My fingers were wrapped around stroking tightly up and down the length of it.

Jasper tucked his legs up under him in preparation which in turn opened his back side to me right at the end of the bed. The sight alone nearly made me loose myself all over his perfect alabaster skin.

I couldn't help the "Fuuuckkk" that rumbled out of my chest. I blindly reached over to the table next to our bed and fumbled for the bottle of lube we kept there. I had to take my eyes off the perfect ass in front of me in order to find it as I glanced back I saw Jasper had flipped back around. He licked his perfect lips slowly as he looked at me stroking my self.

"Let me." The corner of his mouth turned up in the way that has always killed me. I squirted some into his up turned hand and he immediately wrapped it around me. My eyelids shut by themselves as I gave myself over to the feel of my lover's hand wrapped around me. He only stroked a few times, coating me, as he nipped at my jaw with his teeth.

My eyes opened back up in time to see him turn back around. I squirted the lube onto my own fingers and worked it into his puckering backside. I could hear the audible sigh of contentment as Jasper's body opened to me and I worked my finger all around. Normally I would have got him nice and worked up with my fingers and mouth alone but I knew I needed to be in him. I pulled my fingers out and stroked myself once before holding my rock hard length and rubbing my cock head across perineum. I held myself right outside him before thrusting in fully.

We both uttered a mixture of a groan of pleasure and sigh of finally connecting how we needed most. I didn't hesitate long before grasping onto Jasper's hips and beginning the steady long strokes I know he loved. Within a few strokes I realized Jasper's own hand was moving. I pulled him back so his back rested against my chest and found his hand wrapped around his semi.

I let go of one of his hips and yanked his hand away.

"Mine" I growled into his ear. I punctuated it with a even harder thrust. I jerked on him at the same pace of my thrusting and soon the room was filled with the sounds of heavy breaths and skin against skin.

Jasper's arm reached around and tugged the back of my head in order to meet my lips with his own. As our lips and tongues tangled together, my other hand reached up and around his shoulder, holding him to me.

From head to hips we were one. It was perfection.

With in a few thrusts we were gasping into each others mouths. It was always like this for us. It was always a mixture of just as good as the first time, and better every time after.

I pulled his flat against me as I felt my balls tighten and I emptied inside of him. Jasper made the tell-tell gurgling sound deep in his throat that told me he was close also. I cupped my hand around the top of his cock head in order to catch what I could. We each stayed perfectly still just absorbed in the moment. My forehead rested against the middle of his shoulder blades as we each caught out breath.

The warmth dripping in my hand brought me out of the bubble. I caught Jasper's attention as I brought my hand to my mouth. I flattened my tongue and cleaned the palm of my hand from bottom to the tips of my fingers. Jasper's heavy lids dipped as his body shuttered. I had to pull my cock from him before the movements caused me to harden once again.

I tugged Jasper into the bathroom to clean up. We took a steaming hot shower that we were able to really take care of one another with nothing else to distract us. We each climbed into bed still naked, knowing we wouldn't have to get up in the middle of the night for feedings.

We laid down facing one another and simply took the sight of one another in. I was lost in my thoughts when Jasper broke the silence.

"I'm desperately trying to fight the urge to get the phone and call Esme to check in."

I smiled at the kindness in my love. "I know me also. But we will see her in just a few hours. I promise we will get up first thing in the morning and be there." I glided my finger tips from his temple down the side of his face before gently tapping his nose.

"Ok fine."

My eyes dropped shut figuring the conversation was over.

"Hey hun?" Jasper whispered lowly.

"Yeah love?" My lids fluttered open to drink in the sight before me once more.

"I know its past midnight, but Happy father's day."

The warmth those words alone brought through my body, let alone that they were dropped from the mouth of my partner in this whole father thing.

"Happy Father's Day baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Jasper responded before leaning forward and kissing me gently but soundly. "Good Night."

"Night love."

As I wrapped my arms around my loves body and pulled him tightly against me I couldn't help but smile. I smiled at the realization that even after fucking hot sex with the love of my life, we were now and always would be father's first and foremost for the rest of our lives.

And I was most definitely ok with that.


End file.
